


Under the Boardwalk, We’ll Be Fallin’ in Love

by bscgirl99



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bscgirl99/pseuds/bscgirl99
Summary: For the @aceandnancy Fall Drabblefest on Tumblr, with the prompt:  Ace and Nancy have their first kiss in the rain.
Relationships: Ace & Nancy Drew, Ace/Nancy Drew
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Under the Boardwalk, We’ll Be Fallin’ in Love

“I’ll take another shot,” Ace said, sticking another dollar bill on the counter. The carnival worker then presented him with another set of three darts.

“Ace,” Nancy said playfully, drawing his name out. “You don’t have to keep trying. I don’t need you to win me a teddy bear.”

“Hey, a guy has to win something for his date. That’s the rule for… carnival dates,” Ace turned away from Nancy and focused on the board full of balloons. He flung a dart and missed, doing the same with the second dart.

“Yeah, if this were an actual date,” Nancy teased. It’d been drizzling for the last few minutes, so she stepped closer under the awning of the game to keep dry.

Ace and Nancy were currently in the phase where they knew they liked each other as more than friends but were taking it slow with the romantic moves. After Owen’s death and everything going on with her family, Nancy wasn’t ready to immediately jump into a relationship. She certainly hadn’t been looking for one when she and Ace began bonding more outside of shifts at The Claw and time spent with their friends, the self-proclaimed Drew Crew. What she felt for Ace just came about unexpectedly. She sensed that Ace felt the same way, maybe even for a longer time than her. He just hadn’t wanted to add to everything she had going on by admitting he liked her. One day, late at night after a long shift at The Claw when they were closing up, they had a long talk in the storage room, and her suspicions had been confirmed.

That had been at the beginning of October. Now it was a few weeks later, a week before Halloween weekend and the two of them were on the Horseshoe Bay boardwalk after work. The town was putting on its Halloween Festival and the boardwalk was open on weekend nights for the whole month. Nancy suggested that she and Ace go to check it out. Now, she was standing under an awning on the midway, watching Ace attempt to win a prize for her. It was quite adorable.

“Damn it!” Ace said. The third and final dart managed to hit the board, but not a balloon.

Nancy laughed. “Come on,” she said. “Let’s share a funnel cake.”

Nancy pulled Ace gently away from the game and they walked side by side past the other people daring enough to attend a carnival on a chilly Friday October night in Maine. She had one hand in the pocket of her jacket and she tentatively reached out for Ace’s hand with the other. She laced her fingers through his, feeling a warmth go through her at the touch even though his hand was as chilly as the air.

They were steps away from the funnel cake stand when the drizzle stopped, and rain suddenly began pouring out of the sky. An audible gasp was let out from the crowd as people ran quickly to their cars or anywhere to take cover. Ace and Nancy meanwhile made a quick dash for the funnel cake stand, but of course, it was now closed for the night.

“No prize and no funnel cake,” Ace said, sounding dejected. “Some festival.”

Nancy smiled and nudged Ace, motioning for him to look at her. “I actually had a great time tonight.”

“Yeah?”

Nancy didn’t say anything, she just leaned closer and kissed Ace right on the lips, her hand still holding his. His mouth was wet, yet warm, and she could smell that lovely smell of The Claw on him. Or perhaps, that smell was also coming from her. When they pulled away, Nancy saw a bunch of expressions cross Ace’s face, from shocked to pleased.

“What?” she said, smiling coyly. “A girl can kiss someone on the first date, right?”

“Oh, so this _is_ a date,” Ace said teasingly, but there was also a touch of seriousness in his voice. She knew what he was thinking; that he wanted to be sure she was ready for something like this.

“You bet your ass this is,” Nancy said.

And even though the rain was beginning to fall in sheets around them and they should’ve been running for the car, Nancy wrapped her arms around Ace and kissed him once more, running a hand through his now wet hair.

It was a perfect storm neither of them would ever forget.


End file.
